Bandits! The Ketsupuri Gang
Bandits! The Ketsupuri Gang is the 26th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on April 6, 2002 and the English version on January 22, 2005. Going by train across the ocean to Lyrics continent, Haru Glory and his gang's leisurely adventures get interrupted by the Big Butt Bandits. Though, Haru does not find them dangerous. Summary King bides the time when they will come to him. In the vast sea, Haru and Elie look out at the sea in amazement. The two and Plue go out to explore the train while Musica just takes a nap. They head into the stable car area where they find Griffon making adjustments on Tanchimo. Griff swears for Plue that he will do his best. Musica leaves his room to do something fun while Haru and Elie eat food. Wonderful Goche and the others walks past Haru's table. In the stable, Griffon remembers all the things they have done and Elie's breasts and butt. Then, something bumps into Griffon, and the Big Butt Bandits introduce themselves by shaking their enormous rumps with Wonderful Gocche, Kalen Berg, and Marco Belunjay in that order. Wonderful Gocche tells them to do push-ups for doubting his plans to threaten the train conductor with bombs. Kalen spots Griffon lurking and grabs him. When Kalen asks his big brother what Griffon is, Wonderful Gocche calls it a butt fish. After Haru and Elie finish their meal, Elie decides to go take a shower while Haru and Plue explore the train. On the top of the train, Wonderful Gocche and his bandits set up the bomb while singing a bit. Haru and Plue pop out and walks towards the bandits. Before the bandits can take the bomb, Plue sits on the button. Now, the bandits beg Plue to not move. Meanwhile, Musica stares at the skies, and at the same time, Tanchimo bites through the ropes to free Griffon. While Plue and Haru enjoy themselves, the big butt bandits try to come up with a plan. Even though Wonderful Gocche gets angry at Plue, he and his bandits fall in love with Plue whose cuteness captivates them. The leader goes off and gets acquainted with Haru while the other followers keep an eye on Plue. When the leader asks Haru about his parents, Haru shocks him with his answers. Haru states that he still has his sister who is back on Garage Island. Shiba also appears in his flashback as Haru explains how he started his journey. With the story finished, Wonderful Gocche cries a bit and shares his story with Haru. Kalen tries to disarm the bomb with the code. Suddenly, Haru is heard crying out loud at Wonderful Gocche's story. Then, the leader goes to his followers. Suddenly, Wonderful Gocche has Haru play Hide and Go Seek while he and his gang hide. He has Plue drink a bunch of sweet beverages. The bandits knock down a door which hits Musica. Musica prepares to beat them; the bandits run off. Musica finds Griffon on the floor and thinks he has been peeping on Elie. The bandits go off and rob someone and barges in Elie's room who is changing. Elie tries to chase the bandits, but she runs off in the opposite direction when she meets Musica. The two run to pursue the bandits who are heading towards the conductor room to steal some cash. Musica reveals he is the leader of the Silver Rhythm gang. The butt bandits jump off the train to avoid the explosion. After Haru finishes counting to a hundred, Wonderful Gocche feels bad for the passengers. It turns out that Plue urinated on the bomb and runs off feeling ashamed. He reunited with Elie and Musica who tell him about some strangely perverted bandits. The Butt Bandits proceed to swim across the sea. Haru explains he was playing hide and go seek with some old men. The train arrives at Lyric Continent. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Tonfa Blasters Dark Bring used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Bomb Trivia *This episode is the first one to use the 2nd opening and closing theme songs: Higher and Higher and Hikousen. *'Dialogue Altercations': In the sub, Haru states that Plue pee on the bomb. In contrast, Haru states Plue spill apple juice on the bomb in the dub version. *Dub Names for Big Butt Bandits **Wonderful Goche is "the Rear Admiral." **Kalen Berg is "Cheeks." **Marco Belunjay is "Rumpy." *'Griffon's Dialogue Altercations in his flashback': In the Japanese version, Griffon recalls the struggle they had and Elie's breasts and buttocks. Compared to the English version, they cut out the scenes that zoom in on Elie's breasts and have Griffon talk about how Elie is beautiful on the beach. *'Censorship': The English version cuts out the scene where Elie exposes her bareback and side view of her breasts when the big butt bandits barged in her room. *The trio also makes an appearance in episode 126 of Fairy Tail, robbing a train guarded by Natsu and Co. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Mystery of Elie arc